5 Minutes
by lee hyoraa
Summary: Hanya butuh lima menit untuk mengatakan semuanya, iyakan? Ryeowook Donghae, Gender switch. Haewook. Warning: Typo. If you don't like, don't read.


Title: 5 Minutes

Author :Lee hyora

Pairing: Haewook

Cast :

Ryeowook (yeoja)- masih dengan ketidak relaan author.

Donghae

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Summary: Hanya butuh lima menit untuk mengatakan semuanya, iyakan?

Warning: Typo. If you don't like, don't read.

~Haewook~

Hubungan tanpa status?

Itu lah yang Ryeowook jalani saat ini dengan seorang namja yang setahun lalu mencuri hatinya. Seorang Lee Donghae, namja tampan bermulut manis itu mencuri hati Ryeowook tanpa paksaan sekalipun. Ryeowook adalah korban kesekian dari seorang namja pecinta ikan itu. Korban malang Donghae yang dengan rela menyerahkan hidupnya untuk namja itu.

Meskipun tanpa sebuah status yang pasti.

Hubungan itu mengalir begitu saja karena persamaan yang miliki. Tak jarang memang mereka berargument tentang sesuatu yang mereka tak suka. Tapi justru disanalah mereka menemukan kecocokan.

Hubungan tanpa saling mengikat. _Friends in benefit_ yang membuat mereka semakin tak bisa jauh dari satu sama lain. Menyenangkan sekaligus menyiksa.

Petemuan mereka bermula hanya karena Donghae yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer itu memotret wajah mani Ryeowook tanpa sengaja. Saat itu, matahari bersinar begitu terik seolah ingin membakar siapa saja yang berdiri dibawahnya tanpa sebuah pelindung. Donghae yang memang berniat memotret setiap inchi keindahan sungai han tak sengaja menangkap sosok seorang yeoja dengan postur tubuhnya yang mungil—sedang menatap lurus ke dapan. Menatap pantulan sinat matahari di permukaan sungai.

Yeoja dengan rambut panjang sebahu dan bibir mungil yang mengundang siapa saja untuk menciumnya itu tampak bersinar justru karena terpaan sinar matahari yang menyegat kulit. Kulit putih dan halus lengannya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun karena ia memakai dress tanpa lengan benar-benar menggoda.

Tanpa berkedip Donghae mengawasi yeoja bernama Ryeowook itu.

Secantik itukah dia, hingga Donghae menggambarkan pemandangan di depannya ada pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat?

Secantik itukah dia, hingga Dongahe berpikir Ryeowook adalah seorang malaikat?

Dan dengan keyakinan mantap, Donghae nekat mendekati yeoja cantik itu.

_You're like a Queen and beautiful_  
_I just can't be without you, girl_

_You're like a Queen and beautiful_  
_I just can't be without you, girl_

Seolah sedang bernyayi, begitulah dentuman jantung Donghae di setiap langkah nya mendekati Ryeowook. Ia ber-hum ria menutupi kegugupannya. Step by step, Ryeowook sebentar lagi akan ada di genggamannya. Pikir Donghae dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Lima menit.

Ya hanya dalam hitungan menit, waktu yang Donghae butuhkan untuk membuat yeoja itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

~Haewook~

Menyakitkan. Sangat.

Ryeowook mendesah lama. Matanya tertutup mengingat pagi yang menurutnya tidak mengenakkan hatinya. Jari-jari kecilnya masih memegang sebilah pisau yang ia gunakan saat memasak. Nafasnya memburu karena kesal.

Ya. Dia kesal. Sudah berapa kali Donghae berbuat seperti itu padanya. Menghancurkan pagi yang awalnya akan begitu menyenangkan di pikiran Ryeowook.

Tapi semua berubah seketika.

Pagi ini, tak ada lagi _morning kiss_ untuk nya dari Donghae. Tak ada sarapan singkat dengan namja berlengan kekar itu. Bahkan pagi ini Donghae tak membangunkannya terlebih dulu sebelum pergi ke studio miliknya. Alasannya karena dia terburu-buru. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus terselesaikan hari itu juga, kata Donghae.

Berat hati Ryeowook membiarkan Donghae berlalu dari pandangannya, punggung Donghae berlari semakin menjauh dari nya pagi ini. Ryeowook hanya mampu melihat Donghae pergi begitu cepat melalui pnitu yang terbuka sedikit. _"i love you" _Ucap yeoja itu singkat. See... tidak lebih dari lima menit untuk mengatakan itu.

Helaan demi helaan keluar dari bibir merah muda Ryeowook.

Kalau saja ia tak menguatkan diri, air mata sudah pasti mengalir di pipinya. Apa ia tidak berharga? Atau itu hanya karena dia dan Donghae menjalin hubungan yang tak resmi?

Ryeowook menggengam pisau itu kuat. Kilatan sinar tajam matanya terefleksi disana. Kilatan amarah yang sejujurnya semakin menambah cantik paras Ryeowook.

Bukankah Donghae beruntung mendapatkan yeoja secantik Ryeowook?

Apa begitu sulit bagi Donghae meminta Ryeowook menjadi kekasihnya dalam artian yang sebenarnya, menjadikan Ryeowook satu-satunya ratu dalam hidupnya, dan tentu saja dalam ikatan yang resmi. Bukan hubungan menggantung seperti sekarang.

Tapi lagi, bukankah Ryeowook yang dulu bodoh memilih membiarkan Dongahe mendekati dan meminta hatinya? Walau tanpa kata-kata permintaan atau cinta yang selayaknya semua namja ucapkan pada seorang yeoja.

Atau Donghae yang memang terlalu takut mengatakan itu semua. Oh, Donghae, lima menit saja apa kau tidak bisa?

Akhirnya, beginilah kisah cinta dua insan itu terjalin, tanpa sebuah ikatan yang mengikat mereka. Tanpa sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis masing-masing. Yang ada adalah cinta yang mengalir sangat kuat diantara mereka.

Setahun, hidup bersama, tanpa kepastian.

Hah...

Betapa bodohnya kau Kim Ryeowook...

Kata-kata itu berulang kali Ryeowook ucapkan di sela tangisnya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, masih dengan pisau di tangan kanannya. Sebenarnya apa yang Ryeowook ingin lakukan dengan pisau itu? Semoga saja bukan hal yang bodoh yang sedang Ryeowook pikirkan.

Seraya menghapus pelan setitik ari mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby nya, Ryeowook mengeluarkan handphone dari saku apron yang ia pakai. Ia menekan-nekan nomor yang dihafalnya di luar kepala dengan cepat. Nomor namja yang sudah seharian ini tak memberikan kabar untuknya. Sekedar pesan singkat pun tidak.

"Yeobeoseyo..."

Jawab seseorang di seberang sana. Ryeowook cemberut mengetahui bukan namja yang ia cari yang mengangkat teleponnya. "Oppa~ Sungmin oppa..." Lirih Ryeowook.

"Ah...Ryeowook, kau mencari Donghae...?" Ada jeda panjang diantara pertanyaan Sungmin. Kening Sungmin berkerut heran. "Ryeowook-ah kau menangis?"

Suara Ryeowook yang memang terdengar berbeda memang menunjukkan yeoja itu tengah menangis sekarang. Meskipun baru mengenal Ryeowook, Sungmin sudah cukup mengenal bahkan hafal dengan tingkah Ryeowook. Yeoja yang ceria itu berbeda kali ini. Suaranya saja terdengar bergetar.

"Hah? Aniyo...aku sedang memasak oppa." Ryeowook menahan tangisnya. " ...dimana Hae oppa? Apa dia sibuk?"

Ryeowook menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin sambil meneruskan acara memasaknya. Yang sebenarnya berantakan sejak tadi. Sudah kesekian kalinya hari ini ia memecahkan telur di sembarang tempat. Menaburkan garam pada minuman yang seharusnya ia beri gula. Seperti itu. Pikirannya sedang kacau.

"Ah...Donghae? Kau seharusnya datang Kesini Ryeowook-ah." Sungmin melirik ke arah Donghae yang tak jauh darinya, sedang mengambil foto seorang model cantik.

Sungmin bersumpah model itu tak jauh lebih cantik dari Ryeowook.

"Apa dia bersama model-model itu lagi oppa?"

"Ne...tapi tenang saja, kau tak kan tergantikan."

Sungmin tahu apa yang sesungguhnya Ryeowook rasakan.

"Hahaha...oppa, apa nya yang tak tergantikan? si ikan amis itu saja tidak menghubungi ku seharian ini."

"Oppa berkata yang sebenarnya...kau bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari semuanya bagi Donghae." Dalam hati, Sungmin merasa aneh karena Donghae tak menjadikan Ryeowook kekasihnya yang sebenarnya. Apa kurangnya Ryeowook. Lagi, Sungmin memandang Donghae yang sibuk mengatur pose setiap model di depannya. Sedikit, tidak lebih dari kata sedikit rasa kasihan yang tujukan pada Ryeowook.

"Oppa jangan memujiku seperti itu..." Ryeowook mem-poutkan bibirnya. Tahu itu tidak benar. "Aku saja merasa biasa-biasa saja...bagiku ikan amis jelek itu juga bukan siapa-siapa,haha..." Ryeowook tertawa miris. Tawa paksa karena tak ingin Sungmin khawatir padanya.

Walau tak melihat Ryeowook secara langsung, Sungmin ingin mencubit pelan hidung mancung Ryeowook. Kau tak pandai berakting atau menyembunyikan semuanya Ryeowook-ah, pikir Sungmin.

"_Talk about the devil, here he is..."_ Suara Sungmin menjauh dari pendangaran Ryeowook berganti dengan suara lembut lainnya. Suara Donghae yang mampu membakar seluruh jiwa raga Ryeowook.

"Hi...baby..." Donghae kini mengambil alih handphone nya dari Sungmin. Suara lembutnya juga terdengar berbeda. Tanpa di ketahui Ryeowook, namja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding studio seraya mengurut pelan pelipisnya. Lelah.

"_I love you_~" Sudut bibir Donghae tertarik keatas mendengar suara manis Ryeowook. Hati nya, tubuhnya serasa terisi lagi dengan oksigen yang baru.

"Kenapa kau masih dirumah Wookie-ya...?" Donghae memanggil panggilan kesayangannya untuk Ryeowook—Wookie, nama panggilan yang hanya Donghae bisa memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Aku libur hari ini oppa~" Ryeowook membenarkan posisi telpon di di telinganya. Kali ini serius mendengarkan orang di seberang telepon tanp amelakukan hal lain. Termsuk memasak. "Seharusnya kau juga oppa..."

Menganmbil waktu cuti? Liburan? Tak ada dipikiran Donghae.

"Andai kau tahu sweety, betapa oppa juga ingin mengisi ulang jiwa oppa ini dengan cintamu." Ahh... Donghae, kau selalu bisa membuat yeoja itu melayang.

"Oppa~" Yakinlah pipi Ryeowook memerah sekarang. Lupa akan marahnya kah? "_So... how long time i have to refill your lonely soul by my love oppa_?"

"_Five minutes?"_

"_it's not good enough...!_" Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya kesal.

_"no more time baby..." _Donghae melihat jam tangannya. Sebagai gantinya ia mendengar lagi dengusan nafas kesal Ryeowook. Sebelum semuanya berjalan tidak menyenangkan, Ryeowook menuruti lagi kata-kata Donghae. Tak mau mendengar Donghae mengucapkan satu alasan pun, karena dia tahu, Donghae akan menjadikan kata sibuk sebagai alasannya. "Jangan marah wookie-ya..."

_"No. I'm not..._ meskipun oppa tidak membangunkan pagi ini...seperti biasa." Ryeowook memainkan kuku nya, pelampiasan, eoh?

_"I'm sorry about that, baby... i was late this morning."_

"Apa itu juga yang membuat oppa tidak memberiku _morning kiss_ lagi hari ini..."

"Oppa akan menggantinya nanti...saat dirumah." janji Donghae.

"Lalu kenapa tidak mengirimi ku pesan seharian ini...?"

_"I was..."_ Donghae menarik nafas. Jawaban yang akan ia keluarkan kali ini, adalah alasan logis yang paling sering ia lakukan. Ryeowook juga sama mengantisipasi kata-kata Donghae selanjutnya. _"I'm very busy..."_

Donghae mengucapkan kata-kata itu hati-hati. Lalu menggantung karena ia tak bisa meneruskannya. Terlalu sensitifkah? Ya!

Sekali lagi. Ryeowook berusaha memaklumi.

_"Alright then..._ apa kau sudah makan oppa?_" _

_"Not yet...bu i will later..."_

"Oppa! ini hampir jam 3 sore, dan oppa belum makan?! Oppa juga tidak sarapan dengan ku pagi ini!" Suara Ryewook meninggi. Kesalnya berganti kecemasan. Yeoja ini bisa mentolelir jika Donghae tidak sarapan dengan nya karena terburu-buru. Tapi, dia tidak suka Donghae melewatkan lagi makan siangnya.

Ucapan penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian yang err...kenapa mengganggu di telinga Donghae.

_"I said i will!" _Ujar Donghea sedikit membentak Ryeowook. Jika saja Donghae tahu, yeoja nya kini sedang menahan sakit karena bentakannya tadi.

"Mianhae wookie-ya...oppa tidak bermaksud...menyakitimu..." Donghae diam, memikirkan kalimat lainnya yang bisa memperbaika keadaan. Namun sayang, Donghae memilih kata yang salah. "Jangan khawatirkan oppa..."

"Ya, oppa benar. Sepertinya aku yang salah disini, untuk apa kita saling menghawatirkan?" Ujar Ryeowook dingin. Perkataan yang menyakiti Donghae sekaligus dirinya sendiri.

"Baby..." Guratan kesedihan jelas muncul di mata Donghae.

_"How many minutes left do i have?" _Dengan sengaja Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan. Terlalu sakit jika harus membahasa panjang lebar semuanya.

"_...n-none.._." Jawab Donghae sedikit takut. Lima menitnya yang ia berikan untuk Ryeowook sudah habis. Sungguh Donghae menyesal lima menitnya habis dengan pertengkaran lagi. Menyesal?

"Wookie-ya..." Panggil Donghae pelan namun cukup keras untuk di dengar Ryeowook, menyadarkan Ryeowook dari tangis tertahannya.

_"Arraseo... _aku akan mematikan telponnya oppa."

_"Sweety... i really sorry..."_

_"Just come home early oppa..."_

_"I will..."_

"Hah...aku takkan tertipu lagi dengan mu oppa, kau bilang akan pulang cepat itu artinya kau akan pulang BENAR-BENAR terlambat."

"Tidak untuk kali ini..." Donghae berujar mantap.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook. Terlalu hafal dengan semua yang Donghae lakukan.

_"What about a kiss for me?" _Kali ini Donghae meminta dengan lembut. Tepatnya dengan nada semanja mungkin. Setidaknya ia mencoba memperbaiki suasana panas yang tercipta. Mencairkannya.

Ryewook berpikir sejenak. Meletakkan telpon di depan bibirnya dan...

"uuuummmmuaaahhhh..." Ia mencium telpon seolah Donghae lah yang ia cium saat ini. Dalam keadaan marah, nyatanya Ryeowook tak bisa menolak permintaan Donghae, walaupun ia ingin menolak. Yeoja manis itu berusaha tersenyum lagi. Namja di seberang sana pun ikut tersenyum.

Jujur saja, ia juga sangat merindukan yeoja nya. Ingin segera pulang untuk memeluk dan menciumnya.

_"I love you beautifull" _

_"See you tonight oppa..."_ Ryeowook menutup telponnya, dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam apron yang dipakainya. Sedangkan Donghae yang dicintainya itu masih memandangi foto mereka yang menjadi background hanphone-nya.

Ia tak pernah ingin seperti ini. Namja itu terlalu mencintai Ryeowook hingga tanpa sadar sering menyakitinya. Donghae menutup mata setelah melihatnya beberapa lama.

Apa cinta ini menyakitimu?

Seluruh dunia pun tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu. Seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Tapi, maafkan aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan itu. Meminta Ryeowook bersama dengannya selamanya. Ia takut kecewa, dan takut mengecewakan.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya." Donghae tersenyum meyakinkan diri dan membuat janji di hatinya.

~Haewook~

Donghae menatap lembut rumah kecil di depannya. Sebuah rumah yang tanpa pikir panjang dulu di beli olehnya jika suatu saat ia menikah. Ia ingin hidup bersama istri dan anak-anaknya kelak disana.

Sebulan ia tinggal sendiri kala itu. Merasa kesepian dan tak betah, ia mengajak seorang yeoja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan untuk tinggal disana. Dengannya.

Dari awal Donghae tahu, yeoja itu lah yang ia inginkan, ia impikan. Donghae menarik kedua bola matanya menjauh dari pemandangan di depannya. Memilih melihat sepasang sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Gugup.

Tanpa diundang perasaan itu datang. Namja itu menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan seraya memantapkan langkah lurus ke depan. Ia ingin segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu, dan memeluk yeoja yang pasti menunggunya di dalam sana. Ryeowook.

Langkah Donghae semakin cepat saat telinganya mendenagr alunan musik jazz dari dalam sana. Ia membuka perlahan pintu depan yang langsung memberikannya pemandangan menakjubkan. Donghae tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum.

Di depannya, yeoja cantik itu menari mengikuti alunan musik pelan itu. Tak sadar jika Donghae, pangerannya sudah datang. Yeoja yang menggunakan _tube-dress_ warna putih bersih itu masih saja terus menari sampai akhirnya Donghae menarik satu lengannya.

Ryeowook yang awalnya terkejut langsung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, senang melihat Donghae.

_"Mind if i join you?"_

_"Not at all.." _Donghae menarik Ryeowook mendekat dan melingkarkan tangan halus yeoja mungil itu di lehernya. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja lengan kokoh Donghae sudah berada di pinggang Ryeowook. Memeluknya posesif.

"Apa yang membuat oppa pulang cepat?" Ryeowook menatap dalam mata lawan bicara di depannya. Mengerling nakal menggoda namja itu. Menggoda?

Ah... menyindir lebih tepatnya?

"Apa oppa bisa berada jauh darimu terlalu lama? Kau yang seperti udara yang oppa hirup, kau seperti tempat yang selalu oppa tuju, dan kau seperti makanan yang oppa makan...haha..."

Ryeowook mem-poutkan bibirnya manja. Kenapa gombalan Donghae terdengar menyebalkan?

_"I'm not a food oppa!"_ Bantah Ryeowook. _"Anyway nice to see you, finally..."_ Ryeowook menekan kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Ya! finally, Ryeowook bertemu juga dengan Donghae sekarang.

Masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

_"Hey! I'm here now... don't show me your ugly face like that!"_

"Mehrong..." Ryeowook menjulurkan lidah menegejeknya pada Donghae. Yang dihadiah cubitan pelan di hidungnya. _"Bad girl!"_

_"Am i?"_

_"Yes. You are. A bad— cruel girl who stole my heart..." _Donghae menanamkan ciuman lembut di bahu Ryeowook.

Keduanya terus berdansa beriringan, tenggelam dan menyatu dalam cinta dan musik lembut sebagai pengiringnya. Ryeowook perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Donghae. Menicum wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh namja itu. Wangi yang Ryeowook suka. Selagi Ryeowook menikmati bau tubuh Donghae, namja itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tak ingin mengatakn sesuatu oppa?" Desak Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Suasana tenang seperti ini tidak membuat Ryeowook lupa dengan apa yang terjadi siang tadi.

"Oppa minta maaf..."

"Hanya itu?

Donghae kembali mencium singkat bahu terbuka Ryeowook, mencium pipi halus yeoja dipelukannya itu, lalu beralih ke telinganya. _"Marry me.."_

_"W-what? What did you say?"_ Ryeowook terbata. Matanya mengerjap lucu. Ia bukannya tidak mendengarkan kalimat yang Donghae ucapkan. Hanya. Itu terlalu tiba-tiba dan membuat Ryeowook takut salah mendengar. Melihat mata Ryeowook yang memancarkan tanda tanya, Donghae tersenyum. Ia kembali membisikkan sesuatu pada Ryeowook.

Kali ini dengan suara lebih keras.

_"Be mine. Stay by my side forever. Marry me..." _Ulang Donghae tanpa ragu.

Tak ada reaksi yang Ryeowook tunjukkan. Yeoja itu masih terdiam kaku. Terbengong tak percaya menatap Donghae langsung ke dalam mata namja itu.

"Bukan reaksi ini yang oppa harapkan..." Celoteh Donghae. Ryeowook tersadar seketika dari keterkejutannya. "Oppa bahkan tidak melamarku dengan cara yang lebih baik. Yang lebih dari sekedar bisikan!"

Donghae tertawa dengan bantahan dari Ryeowook. Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku baju_—_yang seharian ini ia kenakan. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna ungu berada di genggaman Donghae sekarang. Ia menunjukkan kotak kecil itu pada Ryeowook_—_ yang masih diam dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Donghae membuka kotak itu, dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah cincin ber-design sederhana dengan berlian kecil di tengahnya. Bukan. Bukan cincin itu yang membuat Ryeowook berkaca-kaca sekarang. Tapi namja di depannya.

Donghae berlutut di depannya.

_"I need more time with you._ Lima menit... tidak cukup untuk mengahabiskan waktu bersamamu. Lima menit tak cukup menggambarkan betapa aku menginginkan dirimu."

"Aku berhutang semua kesedihan yang aku berikan padamu sejak kita bersama. Dan sebagai gantinya aku menawarkan hidupku, untuk selalu bersamamu. Kim Ryeowook, _my dear... will you marry this_ s_tupid boy and live with him forever?"_

_"S_elamanya berarti kau tak boleh pergi dariku sedetik pun." Tambah Donghae posesif.

Tak mampu Ryeowook menahan tawa dengan lamaran yang baru saja Donghae ucapkan. Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook menolak Donghae?

Namja bermulut manis yang memang sejak awal memilik hati dan hidupnya. Ryeowook meminta Donghae berdiri dengan isyarat matanya. _"How can i live without you too?_ memikirkannya saja aku bisa sesak nafas dan mati perlahan oppa..."

Air mata yang kembali tak Ryeowook pinta muncul di sudut matanya. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Sekaligus terlalu indah untuk Ryeowook tolak. Tak pernah memkirkan Donghae akan memintanya untuk menemani namja itu seumur hidup. Terlebih lagi dalam satu tahun tanpa kejelasan. Tapi semua sudah jelas sekarang.

Mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain. Ryeowook terisak menahan air matanya. Dan Donghae dengan senang hati menghapus air mata itu. Donghae tersenyum walau sama ingin menangis.

_"It's meant "YES" for my proposal?"_

"_Yes. Lee Donghae. Yes!" _

Donghae menankupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Ryeowook, menarik nya mendekat hingga bibir mereka menyatu untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku akan memberikan lima menit yang aku sia-siakan tadi siang." Ujar Donghae di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Ciuman lembut yang menggambarkan cinta yang mereka miliki.

Ryeowook mendorong pelan dada bidang Donghae saat membutuhkan udara. Meminta Donghae untuk berhenti.

"Cukup Oppa. _I can't breathe..."_ Mohon Ryeowook.

"No." Tolak Donghae masih menghujani bibir Ryeowook dengan ciuman. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. dan lagi.

"Ini untuk melewatkan sarapan denganmu..." Donghae mengecup pelan bibir Ryeowook. Melapaskannya dan menciumnya lagi. "Ini untuk hukuman karena oppa tak membangunkan mu telerbih dulu..." Ryeowook menahan tawa diantara ciuman-ciuman Donghae untuknya. "Ini untuk mengganti _morning kiss_ yang tak oppa berikan padamu..."

Donghae berhenti. Namun smirk jahil muncul di wajahnya. Namja itu memang tak berniat membiarkan Ryeowook tertidur tanpa ciuaman dari nya. "Dan ini...karena oppa...mencintaimu..."

Ryeowook membalas ciuman yang terakhir dengan gairah yang sama. Ciuman yang diiringi dengan kata-kata cinta. Kata-kata "I love you" yang terus mereka ucapkan tanpa henti bersamaan dengan ciuman panas mereka.

Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu memeluk Ryeowook lagi, mendekap yeoja itu kuat. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Ryeowook. Menggosokkan hidunganya dengan hidung yeoja itu. Sedang Ryeowook sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Setelahnya membalas tatapan Donghae."Aku hampir mati karena mu tadi oppa..."

Donghae terkikik puas karenanya. "Hahaha...tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Goda Donghae. Berhasil membuat Ryeowook memutar bola matanya kesal. Namja ini selalu saja bisa membuatnya kesal. Namun jatuh cinta kepadanya lebih dalam lagi.

_"I Love you oppa..."_

_"Love you more my Wookie..."_

End

Happy birthday my lovely oppa...mianhae telat banget, kasih something specialnya... mianhae buat kamu jadi yeoja lagi,haha... panjang umur, terus moga tambah cakep my baby...

sebenarnya masih ada FF lagi dengan pairing wook yang lain tapi... yang Haewook dulu ya, moga pada suka...^^ Love You more oppa.

Feedback please...=)


End file.
